RyuseiRanger13
is the 13th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 62th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Tsubaki is inspired to write down the lyric after she spots a mysterious drag queen playing on violin. Finding it hard at first, the mysterious girl appears and lends her a hand, only to reveal she's actually the general from DeviPunk. With her Nightmare Gem, she summons a powerful Fukisokusha. Synopsis Tsubaki becomes interested in the new-found song after coming across a mysterious drag queen and comes to admire her violin playing. Daisuke takes Tsubaki to meet their music instructor, Otokichi Hoshino, who gives her a violin of her own, which was the first one he ever made. After struggling to play under Kazuto Oiwa's instruction, Tsubaki once again comes across the mysterious violinist, who teaches her how to play. The next day however, Tsubaki and the boys discover the masked violinist is actually Maester Scarve's second-in-command, General Gothic, who uses her own Nightmare Gem to power up Blackgate, who in turn target's Daisuke's instructor to create a dragonfly powered-up Fukisokusha Commander Yammark. Despite their opponent being stronger than usual, Tsubaki powers up her Ribbon Tambourine and overpowered Yammark with new skill: Muse Tambourine Beam, allowing the RyuseiRangers manage to defeat Fukisokusha. Scarve repairs and enlarges Yammark to increase his power to traps SanKishi and SanJuushi with his dragonfly minions. Despite Tsubaki's dream as lyricist, the two robots destroyed Yammark's minions then combined into RyuseiOh and destroy him, after which Tsubaki manages to play the violin from her own heart for Daisuke. Major Events *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Ribbon Stomp **Muse Tambourine Beam *The RyuseiRangers encounter General Gothic for the first time. *It is revealed that Gothic is the DeviPunk's second-in-command. *The Fukisokusha get a power upgrade into Nightmare Fukisokusha thanks to Gothic's Nightmare Gem. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki Villains *Blackgate *Thrash *Gothic *Maester Scarve *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Commander Yammark Secondary Characters *Mukuro Namikizu *Yusaku Shijima *Ikki *Kazuto Oiwa *Otokichi Hoshino Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Musician Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Fukisokusha monster are Water Lilly Mermaid and Pink Pansy Reporter. **'Disguise Coord used': Musician. *Gothic's theme song, Beyond the Black Moon -Gothic's Hymn-, was played during the episode. *Otokichi Hoshino is added to the middle of the opening. *This episode marks to the end of the first arc. **This is also the final episode of Gladiator series to air in the Heisei Era of Japan. Starting next week, the show will enter the Reiwa Era. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime